1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to beverage holders and, more particularly, to a beverage holder which pivots and swivels to compensate for movement of a boat or other vehicle to which the apparatus is secured and the entire assembly folds for storage when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,079,192 discloses a bottle holder which includes a back plate and two rings, the bottom ring of which includes an inwardly extending flange for receiving the bottom of a bottle. The bottle extends to the upper ring and is accordingly supported on the bottom ring. Both rings fold flat against the fixed back plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,121,179 discloses a back plate and two elements pivotally secured to the back plate. The bottom plate is spring loaded to provide a bias against the back plate when the bottom plate is not down and in use for holding a bottle. The second pivotable plate is pivotally secured to the side of the back plate and accordingly it pivots 90.degree. with respect to the bottom plate. The purpose of the side plate is to hold the bottom plate in its down or open position against the bias of the bottom plate's spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,649,270 also discloses a folding receptacle holder for a beverage glass or the like. Two plates are held in a parallel relationship by appropriate linkage, and they both pivot on a back plate from an "up" or folded position to a "down" or open position. The outermost element defines a bottom plate when the apparatus is in its open position, and the uppermost element comprises a ring through which the cup, or the like, extends.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,078 discloses another type of holder in which a bottom plate folds outwardly from a back plate, and an upper ring folds outwardly and upwardly. For nesting or closed purposes, the upper ring folds downwardly and the bottom plate folds upwardly to enclose the ring and to act as a cover for the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,225 discloses another type of holder apparatus which includes a bottom spring element and an upper ring element. The ring element includes a gap through which a cup handle extends. The cup extends through the ring element and against the bottom spring element. The longer or heavier the cup which extends through the open ring element, the more compressed the spring element is.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,858 discloses another folding cup holder apparatus with an upper ring and a lower bottom plate. The bottom plate is smaller than the upper ring and folds within the upper ring for storage purposes. The bottom folds upwardly and the upper ring folds downwardly and outside the bottom plate. Both the bottom plate and the upper ring are pivotally secured to a back plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,891 discloses a wire hanger apparatus for holding a vacuum bottle, or the like, as from a vehicle seat or window. The hanger includes two upper loops, open at the bottom, which hang over a vehicle seat, in a window, etc. A plurality of rings are supported on cross pins and the vacuum bottle extends through the ring. At the bottom of the apparatus is a support for the bottom of the thermos bottle.